User talk:TimeMaster
blockbot Do not change the templates here is the one youre seeking: http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Under-Construction EmperorZelos 21:50, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Why not? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:34, February 17, 2010 (UTC) : Because you attempted changing it into a purpose it was not meant to have : While on the other hand the change you did now is welcome, good colour choice. :EmperorZelos 08:22, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Assistance If you want assistance id like to help you. EmperorZelos 21:55, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Are you a native english speaker? Your wording seems just a bit strange, no offense. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:33, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Nein, I am swedish :I also noticed you seem very interested in this wiki in a very short period of time EmperorZelos 08:22, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I have been reading for about 1 month. Then I decided I wanted to make a language and fix up the wiki. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:26, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Thats good, ask me if you have questions and i will gladly help answering them ^_^. It is good you want to help fixing things up around here, it is really needed and i just never got around to it. just make sure you know the purpose behind something and its fine ^_^ EmperorZelos 21:05, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:07, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Pimping up the front page Excuse the title it is merely a joke within a serious idea. As either of us or both will be admins soon i thought i would discuss ideas with you, any suggestions how to make it more proffessional yet inviting? : The main page? I have some ideas, but I can't explain them very good. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:58, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Lets hear them =) :: I was thinking we could have two or 3 boxes, one feature a conlang choosen by all and 2 showing 2 well done conlangs. EmperorZelos 00:24, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, I think that would be nice, perhaps we could have a poll for featured Conlangs. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:26, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::: of course, the featured one would naturally be polled so the community can decied, I also believe the start page of conlanging needs to be fixed to help people eliminate the most common errors they do EmperorZelos 10:40, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::: you mean template:NewLang? Yes, we should gradually add to it and make it better. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:00, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Indeed, to many beginners mistakes done too often. I believe we should also add a source where people can go to learn about this stuff needed more easily :: EmperorZelos 08:10, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you hey man :P Thanks for making the consonant chart a mess EmperorZelos 19:02, March 9, 2010 (UTC) : ? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:31, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :: :P I noticed you messed around with it and saw the after affect, no worries i fixed it, somehow i honestly dont know how XD EmperorZelos 21:18, March 9, 2010 (UTC) It was more consistent my way. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Repay You gave me a neat consonant chart =P here is a pronoun chart for you to use : EmperorZelos 22:54, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:26, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Front I´ll start working on modifying the frontpage, got any good ideas for changing the theme and perhaps icon? also, perhaps we should try expanding conlinguistics aswell to help people? EmperorZelos 16:59, March 13, 2010 (UTC) : I made a new wiki for linguistics at ling.wikia.com. It will be hard to properly format the pages at conlinguistics with no first level headers. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:25, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :: I am the admin at conlinguistics i can probably grant you more if you want. :: EmperorZelos 17:35, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: Ok maybe we should use conlinguistics. Please make all first level headers (=bla=) second level headers ( bla ), etc. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:42, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::: Alright, you can help there too to fix it up and make it more new people friendlyEmperorZelos 19:52, March 13, 2010 (UTC) : And i belive reverting the front page as it was to the old style is not good as it is horrificly dull, if you got colour changes to do please do but not those old dull greyish colours : EmperorZelos 19:52, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :: K, I will get some nice color changes on. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:55, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: Good, I will keep working on the general design and you can do the colours more, I am better at the design/coding part than colour choosing anyway EmperorZelos 19:57, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Irregularities I have something you can use for your conlang to get irregularities EmperorZelos 17:36, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Fixing Menu I am currently fixing up the menu on the side and thought we'd add editors pick, any suggestions for waht to add? I currently only added mine to see if it worked. And why did you delete the conlanging forum? EmperorZelos 20:01, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : Delete what conlanging forum? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:28, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, that, there is already another forum with the same purpose. It called the "Canto". —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:30, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :: Fair enough, any suggestions for other conlang picks? :: EmperorZelos 22:24, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::: What do you mean? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:05, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::: Look on the left menu, i have changed it : I also fixed the front again though I am not entirely satesfied but its better than before, suggestions? :::: EmperorZelos 23:16, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I'll see what I can do to improve it. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:26, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, I suck at colouring, Though i do think the featured layout one is decent with the template in it : EmperorZelos 23:28, March 15, 2010 (UTC) You know, I think the dull colors looked better than the brighter colors. These colors are far to saturated and I just don't like the featuring. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:29, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : Fix the colours, and why not the featuring? It is meant helping promoting others : EmperorZelos 23:30, March 15, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't look write for some reason. Search "color picker" to help you find a way to find colors to use. Make them more dull than they are now, ok? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:31, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : You do the colours, I am poor at it, But I get what you mean XD You dont like the featured colours, I thought you didnt like the idea : EmperorZelos 23:34, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :: The featured idea is ok, but the formatting is somewhat weird and the colors are yucky. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:35, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::: Colours are definately bad, i agree, But lets keep working on it, we got a base now to modify until perfection ::: EmperorZelos 23:37, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Vayardyio May I ask the reason for this choice btw? : Cause it follows the standard format, and is extremely detailed. Thiskish is far from done. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:30, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :: And seemingly dead but alright :: EmperorZelos 23:31, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :: Vayardyio is done? I just checked it out, half of the grammar details seem to be missing... Adagio burner 05:40, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Upon closer inspection you got a point :: EmperorZelos 10:16, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::K, pick a better one. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:30, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Upon finding i shall =) ::: Yea, I am looking through them as well. Very few seem to be finished or brought to a reasonable state of completion. (sigh...) :::: I know, it is very sad :::: EmperorZelos 21:39, March 16, 2010 (UTC) My own language, Hi, will be done in a week or two. I have all the notes, including extensive vocabulary, but it takes time to proofread and post. Adagio burner 21:35, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : Please check this out then: Forum:Conlang_Featuring : EmperorZelos 21:39, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Dictionary How do you think about having a sister Wiki for the dictionaries of languages instead of having them all here? EmperorZelos 21:36, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : No, I don't think that would be good. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:50, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Alright, why not? EmperorZelos 00:13, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Because do we need another wiki? Let's just keep it here. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Acctually I was mainly on thinking that when it comes to such there would be lots of templates used like in wiktionary, thats why i thought it :: EmperorZelos 00:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Pro-forms Have you thought on pro-forms? EmperorZelos 23:41, March 17, 2010 (UTC) : What are those? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:20, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :: This :: EmperorZelos 21:31, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Started new new conlang? EmperorZelos 01:41, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:34, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Turbo Have he always been so childish? EmperorZelos 22:17, March 27, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, I'm just going to ban him when he acts like a 2 year old. Also, his username is "Tharnton345", but for some reason he changes his signature to TurboGolf. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:19, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: I agree, he needs to grow up, and i like TurboGolf because that is more easily said as "TurdoGold" EmperorZelos 22:42, March 27, 2010 (UTC) IAL what did you have in mind exacly with it? The Emperor Zelos 21:23, March 30, 2010 (UTC) : I mean, it will use IPA symbols for its phonology rather than the latin or cyrillic or greek etc. alphabets. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:03, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :: That would be inadvisable as it is not easy dealing with those, latin is the most wide spread adn would be best to use The Emperor Zelos 22:19, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes but IPA makes more sense and the symbols are better. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:31, March 30, 2010 (UTC) : if its supposed to be IAL one should use what is mostly spread More people use chinese than english why not use symbols instead of letters? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:34, March 31, 2010 (UTC) YESSSSSSSSS. Wait actually Chinese know pinyin, so really. Anyway, I guess I've been working on an IAL since September lol so don't make a special spot on the site for your IAL because then I would have to vandalize it find a way to detract from yours. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 10:46, March 31, 2010 (UTC) : Acctually most use latin letters, all people using chinese today have latin letters on their keyboards, same with japanese, cyrillic, greek etc. EVERYONE have latin, though the way which sounsd are spelled can be changed. using IPA is again rather user unfriendly The Emperor Zelos 13:51, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Actually that's because a country that used the latin letters founded the internet and made it so you could only use latin letters in domains, that's changed now and you can use cyrillic and greek. Also IPA IS user friendly. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:07, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Well I can't agree with saying that all Chinese keyboards have Latin letters on them but Latin letters are the most common. And aɪ pi eɪ ɪs nɒt 'juːzə fr'εndli. And I copy-pasted all that from wiktionary. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:50, March 31, 2010 (UTC) : IPA is good for linguistics and more, But everyday person i would have to disagree. and yes you can use all on all keyboards but it still comes down to most know how to use latin because internet uses english, english uses latin letters. The Emperor Zelos 21:57, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm not going to aim the IAL at English, I don't really want to make one if you insist we using latin. Also, I forgot what sound/effect "ː" makes in IPA. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:08, March 31, 2010 (UTC) No. Just make a new orthography like any other IAL. The colon-thing makes everything longer. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:36, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I dont konw how kenny acctually got involved (is that a plane im hearing? >P) but anyway, my point is simply using latin to write stuff, nothing else as everyone can use it easiest over the globe. if you give a person a schwa figure they wont know how to get it The Emperor Zelos 22:48, March 31, 2010 (UTC) New symbols are far better than diacritics in my POV, if you say so. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:35, April 1, 2010 (UTC) True. But try writing Vietnamese without diacritics. They're okay if you don't mind a huge keyboard unlike the one on which you are typing. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:45, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Types and naturality 40-45% of all human languages are SOV, 30-35% of all human languages are SVO meaning it is more "natural" with SOV for some reason (I dont know why just stating facts) though having subject before the object seems to be the favored one for all I know, I'm stating that if aliens chose they would probably prefer SVO, but maybe it's just because I speak English. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:24, April 17, 2010 (UTC) : It is because you are english, for japanese or turkish people the most natural word order is SOV and english is an abomination The Emperor Zelos 15:28, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :: "english in an abomination" lol, so SOV, SVO, OVS, OSV and VOS are abominations too? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:30, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: OVS, OSV and VOS are most abominational :P humans seem to dislike those, but i was more just saying there is no "natural" thing to concieve for humans among the SO forms, the only form that seems to be "natural" is SO rather tha OS :::As an addition, klingon i OSV just to be alien. In linguistics dont think something is more natural just because you think it is, there are always people who will disagree because they either have it or dont in their language ::: The Emperor Zelos 15:52, April 17, 2010 (UTC) #Analytic: each morpheme is an individual word #Synthetic: Words are composed of more than 1 morpheme and is done into 2 subtypes ##Agglutinative: eah morpheme means 1 and only 1 thing ##Fusional: each morpheme can vary between meaning 1 thing to have many meanings, old english words could have 4 things into it at once for example #Polysynthetic: the morpheme/word ratio is roughly over 6:1 on a near constant notion Hello "Youre ruining everything! WAA WAA WAA" Yes I had to insert that reference for a laugh, anyway you havent been on here much, how goes? The Emperor Zelos 22:33, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I kept getting stuck, then I got unstuck. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:32, April 17, 2010 (UTC) better stuck then unstuck than just stuck :P. Would you want to participate on the dictionary project? It has grown quite a bit The Emperor Zelos 22:33, April 17, 2010 (UTC) No thanks. Maybe in the future though. Also, I WOULD LOVE TO BE ABLE TO VOTE IN THE FEATURED VOTING. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:34, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I´ll remove you from admin if you really want to :P The Emperor Zelos 23:11, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Not if I remove you first and change the rules :P Reality check: You can't remove me from admin. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:25, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Could, XP But why are you so eager voting anyway? Besides on this wiki you are barely active these days The Emperor Zelos 23:29, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I told you, I was stuck on Thiskish and couldn't figure out what to do. And what's wrong with admins voting? Just because we are admins and have 'more authority'?! —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:30, April 17, 2010 (UTC) "RESPECT MAH AUTHORITAH!", southpark reference in case you dont know. I just think it is most fair, you can make your voice hear witth oppinions etc. The Emperor Zelos 23:35, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I have opened the discussion for the rest to partipate in this discussion between us, they will choose if we are allowed to participate or not and until then neither you nor i will vote on anything, the vote you made is there, just hidden until then. That ist he fairest compromise between us The Emperor Zelos 23:41, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Issue of vote You are now acquiring a shot to fair and square have your idea supported by the community which I may add so far have 1 voice on its side and hence will win if the dead line of 5 days goes on. Until then I do kindely ask you to respect the non-admin vote policy as it will be over turned by that time and I will respect the oppinion of the people and your vote will be re-instated and it is all done properly. I hope you can see the fairness in this. The 28th is vote dead line, yours will pass the 23rd, well before so there is no hurry and that is at its latest point. Let us not turn this into anything and go along with this in a reasonble fashion as I have attempted to make it in the highest possible way. The Emperor Zelos 03:55, April 18, 2010 (UTC) : K. NO ONE is on your side. And you DON'T have to the right to prevent me from voting. I am also an admin, so I can change the rules so that I can vote. Mine will pass 10 seconds from now. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:18, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: So far 1 have agreed that is not suffient to say "no one is on your side" just because it fits you, now stop being like tharnton and wait as I have agreed to let your voice be heard in accordance to fair rules aswell The Emperor Zelos 12:30, April 18, 2010 (UTC) "fair rules" no they aren't fair. Stop telling me what I can and can't do. I can vote if I want, just because you created the rules does not mean you get to not let admins vote. If YOU want to be a tiebreaker, that's fine, but you CAN'T tell me what to do. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:33, April 18, 2010 (UTC) : So it isnt fair letting the people decied? Then listening to you is pointless and i should dictate as I please. Which is what i dont want, this is being taken care of in a civilized manner and fairness of what the people want so why are you in such a hurry? I ama lready stating if unchanged you win The Emperor Zelos 12:36, April 18, 2010 (UTC) "letting the people decide". OMG ZELOS PLEASE. ADMINS ARE JUST PEOPLE WHO HAVE A BIT MORE AUTHORITY AND CAN EDIT MEDIAWIKI, DELETE PAGES AND PROTECT PAGES. NOTHING ELSE. YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO. exhaled —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:39, April 18, 2010 (UTC) : Why are you making such a big deal of this? You are acting just like tharnton did, how old are you? The Emperor Zelos 12:41, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Lol, I put that in rant tags. That's supposed to mean Warning: Really mad, acting like Tharnton. I am making a big deal because it is not fair--you do not have the right to prevent me from voting. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:43, April 18, 2010 (UTC) : I know but you still behave like a little child now, but if it is so important Admins will vote XD I put it in rant tags, I am very angry at this unfairness. Also I think a fair compromise would be to have you not vote, and me vote. Then you would be a tiebreaker like you wanted, and I could vote like I wanted. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:46, April 18, 2010 (UTC) : Unfair would be "my way, no others" i said "alright, let the people decied" which is fair, your voice is heard, my voice is heard, they decied. Fair and square but you´ll get what you want with all negatives with it The Emperor Zelos 12:47, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ? Unfair would be "admins can't vote". I did not mean as in "my way, no others". Also, asdfjkl;asdfjk;asdfjkl;asdfjk;asdfjk; —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:50, April 18, 2010 (UTC) : No, that is reasonble under the circumstances but i guess youre a bit too childish to simply wait 4 more days like a good boy for the sweets The Emperor Zelos 12:51, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool. LMAO —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:53, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Tharton was around 11 and youre 15, am i close? The Emperor Zelos 12:54, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok sorry for that. But that 'good boy for the sweets' made me lmao. Also. . . my age is private. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:56, April 18, 2010 (UTC)